The present invention relates to a new way of getting a new form of energy, using a mechanical System and Gravitation.
This invention is a logical completion of a prior invention "System and Method of conversion of Gravitation in the impulse of force" as in U.S. Pat. No. 5,667,038.
An ingeniously simple technical solution makes it easy to build and use for many applications, from toys to drop-power stations. And what is very important is that the energy source is absolutely clear.